zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Geno Hydra
The Geno Hydra is a Tyrannosaurus-Type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Geno Hydra first appeared in the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS games, and was never featured as a model. It is piloted by Blood Keel, who fought against Athle in Zoids Saga. In Zoids Saga, it featured a "Diffused Charged Particle Cannon", capable of hitting every enemy on the screen. This version of the charged particle cannon is also used by the Berserk Fury (and its variants), the Geno Flame, and the Death Saurer (and its variants). The most unusual feature of the Geno Hydra is its arms, which are actually different heads. Each of the three heads can be cycled and locked into the neck, where each serves a different purpose. The base head has teeth, one arm a buzzsaw, and the other a Gatling gun. The Zoids Saga series depicts the left hand as having the Gatling gun and the right with the buzzsaw, while the Geno Hydra's trading card depicts this the other way around. Upgrades *Geno Hydra KA Geno Hydra Kill Armor Blood Keel's personal upgrades to the Geno Hydra as featured in Zoids Legacy. It features two plasma cannons on its back, much more durable armor, and a significant increase in speed to 350 km/h. It also features an energy shield. Unfortunately, the alternate heads that were the Hydra's signature weapon seem to have been removed. The Geno Hydra KA's tail claw is sometimes called as a Strike Laser Claw. :Weight: 140 Tons :Depth: 26.1 m :Height: 12.8 m :Max Speed: 350 km/h :Weapons: Charged Particle Cannon, Plasma Cannon (2), Laser Tail Claw :Equipment: Boosters, Energy Shield *Geno Hydra VF Created when Geno Hydra fuses with Victory Rex. :Weight: 215.2 Tons :Depth: 25.6 m :Height: 14.3 m :Top Speed: 330 km/h, Mach 3.8 :Weapons: Charged Particle Cannon, Saucer Head (Buzzsaw), Gatling Head, Micro Missile Pod (8), Victory Cannon, Claw Missile Pod (2) :Equipment: Improved Ion Boosters, Dual Footlocks, Victory Visor Geno Hydra receives a few boosts, including an increase in speed to 330 km/h. Its weight goes up to a full 215 tons, and it now can use the Victory Cannon, mounted on its back. Media Appearances Video Games The Geno Hydra's media appearances are all but confined to a few video games, namely the Zoids Saga series and Zoids VS series. It plays a minor role in Zoids Legacy, where it is piloted by Blood against Zeru and Athle. Blood later upgrades to the Geno Hydra KA. Geno Hydra also plays a minor role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), where the player fights it in the 8th battle of the Zoids VS battle mode, along with a Geno Breaker piloted by Flam. A variety of weapons can be put on the open spot on the Geno Hydra's back, including a Geno Saurer Long Range Pulse Laser Rifle, or a CP-07 Cannonry Unit. An appearance is made by Geno Hydra in Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Geno Hydra was featured as a card in the Zoids Scramble series. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids video games Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids